In an academic setting such as a classroom of a school or university, various types of educational content may be created and utilized by an instructor. For example, the instructor may create markings on a whiteboard, or type and print a quiz onto a sheet of paper, or refer to content in a physical text. In certain cases, classes conducted by an instructor may be recorded as a conventional video by a traditional video recorder, so that the recorded educational content may be provided to remote students that are not able to attend the classes in person.